trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Fae Trickster
The Fae Trickster is a Ranged fighter from the Faerie lands of Trove. This class is considered to be a prankster from the fairy world of the Fae Forest. Crafting Abilities deal 400% bonus MD after not taking damage for 2s. Taking damage causes the Trickster to lose this buff. |detail1 = Damage from a boss' thorns or being ignited by a boss' flame debuff will not affect this passive. |detail2 = Spikes have no effect on this passive. }} bonus damage is lost. Refreshes after 2s of not taking damage. }} decoys are no longer immobile; they close in on enemies and explode on contact, dealing damage and stunning. |side1.1 = Homing Range |sidev1.1 = 10 Blocks |side1.2 = Stun Duration |sidev1.2 = ?? |detail1 = Deals explosive AoE damage on contact with an enemy. |detail2 = Decoys will follow the player if there are no enemies around. }} Stat gain per level Tactics In normal worlds and dungeons, your best strategy is to throw your second ability followed by an attack then decoy to buy time for more attacks you can even skip the bomb altogether if you want. The Fae Trickster has very high DPS, just as long as you don't get hit. While fighting bosses or groups of enemies, it is effective to repeatedly use the Blink ability to replace your decoys when they are destroyed, and use your basic attack. Make sure to use Blink very often, and try to keep at least one decoy alive when fighting. One hit, even from a simple melee minion, can remove your passive and make defeating foes much harder. The Glitter Bomb is good at mobbing, but can be hard to land as it has a trajectory that needs to be aimed for it to be used properly, and a small hitbox. The knockback can be useful too, however the knock back can spread enemies onto squishies, leading to a wipe. Glitter Bombs can be deadly if you are able to repeatedly spam them. The Trickster's ultimate skill has lots of potential; dealing heavy damage and also distracting enemies. The staves that are summoned work like your regular decoy - enemies will target them and not you, as well as the limited health. If you want maximum DPS, make sure to cast a decoy first before using your ultimate so that the enemies don't attack you or the staves, however remember that the staves can prove as a good decoy if you are getting overwhelmed, as there are three of them. They also have a low cooldown timer, so don't be afraid to use them often! It is normally best to get tons of magic damage and energy regeneration so you can constantly cast the abilities. Going along with that, attack speed is also useful, allowing you to use those abilities quickly. Try to avoid using equips with tank-like stat bonuses (Such as Health Regeneration and Maximum Health, though it's okay to have a little extra health or faster regen for safety). You will want your decoy(s) to be soaking up all the damage so you can use your Ego Blast effectively. For Shadow Tower's, it is possible to go solo. You'll want to lose any aggro you get, grab one foe's attention, use Blink, and attack, using your basic, Glitter Bomb, and Faerie Dance. Whittle them down one-by-one, even the bosses. The only major trouble might be the final boss, especially since 90% of the time it will have either fire or teleport as its ability, but doing Shadow Arenas alone is possible, given the right equipment and stats (and luck, if stats are lower). And of course, like all ranged classes, if a situation or quest looks a bit too hard or intimitating, you can just jump and place a column of blocks underneath your feet so that the enemies can't reach you. The Fae Trickster may be lower on health, but it is higher on power; you can swiftly and safely dispatch of the enemies below. Just remember, this tactic won't work as great when dealing with ranged enemies, homing fireball traps, or bosses with the teleport ability. General Tips *Use your Decoy to lure the enemies then fire off a Glitter Bomb to do lots of damage. *Dodging (default key being Shift) causes the Fae to fly forward, spinning in an Aileron roll, but that doesn't mean it can fly over obstacles too easily. *Spam your Blink to trick the enemies so you won't lose your passive from taking damage. *Faerie Dance Staves have health. Do not let them get destroyed if you want to inflict major damage. **A misplace of the Staves (such as spawning them on spikes) could kill them before they can shoot. *Maintain your Passive--watch out for hazards in dungeons such as Spikes or Homing Fireballs. Skill Usage *Mostly using your Basic attack to do damage ensures the most DPS. *A decoy can distract enemies long enough for your passive to reactivate if it gets disabled. *Glitter Bomb does AOE damage, this is good for groups of enemies. Beware of: *All enemies: If they manage to hit you in any way, you lose a major amount of your Damage. *Being wary of icy floors helps stop you missing your attacks from sliding around too much. *Any hazard that inflicts damage disables your passive. Fire traps can hurt quite a bit, and Homing Fireballs can knock you away from your target, while doing similar damage. Lava is obviously bad. *Fighting in Lairs and Dungeons can prove a problem for the Trickster, as fighting normally takes place in small rooms which gives you little room to move around in. *Spikes can disable your passive before you commence in a fight, as well as giving you a small health disadvantage before you even start. Costumes Video Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Magic Category:Staff User Category:Fae Forest